Tethered: Like A String To My Heart
by MezMaroon8
Summary: Full title: Like A String to My Heart, You Pull Me In. Finn expresses his connection to Rachel.Oneshot


**Like A String To My Heart, You Pull Me In**

He looks up the word, tether, in the dictionary, flicking through the pages until he find the meaning of that poignant phrase, a rope like restraint, the n book, his eyebrows crunched in the inevitable realisation of a truth he's always known. He's bound to her like a chain on a horse, pulled to her beauty, her spirit, her glowing sensation. She's the one at the end of his tether, the invisible string between them tightening them when they're apart, missing her like a ribbon in a bow, incomplete without her warm embrace.

A tear rolls from his eyes, down his cheeks. He's so tired of pretending that he can live without her. The magnetic pull between them thickens whenever they're apart, wanting and longing for the other. He wants so much to free from her clasp, but at the same time, he wants never to let her go.

She's wearing a red ribbon in her shining mahogany hair, the sun streaking as her face glows with the huge smile on her face, her lips curved with the crimson tint on its plump shape, begging to be kissed. He swallows as watches over her, staring has become second nature for him now. There are times he just can't take his eyes off her and sometimes she catches his gaze, staring back with the same longing expression. He wonders if she feels the same way, pulled to him as he does to her, a string tightening around her heart in his absence, pulling her in.

Only days ago, had those lips of hers been caressed by another, while he watched, his world crumbling around him. The tulip, a semblance of perfect love and affection, one that he had to offer her drops from his hand and he stomps on it, unaware, still processing she's moved on. She moved on without him.

He doesn't know anymore. He doesn't know who he is or what he is. But he knows what he wants. It's what he's always wanted. Her. He wants her with him again, he wants to kiss her and hold her. He wants her so badly it hurts. The pull tightens around his heart, begging for a release but she doesn't seem to feel the same. She's gone and she's no longer at the end of his tether. She's someone else's. As usual he's too late to catch in time to be hers' again.

Her hair swishes against the breeze, the wind blowing away her strands and bangs as he face squints towards the glare of the sun. He can't help it. How can someone be that beautiful? He can't find the will to let her go. He can't find the strength to look away. He breathes in and walks towards her. It's now or never.

She bend down, her perfect ass curved towards him, putting away her pristine books and in order like the perfectionist, he knows her to be. He clears his throat and she leans up. A smile appears on his face at her startled expression, surprised to find him hovering over her.

She's wearing those short skirts that look like shorts, tightly caressing her behind and her blouse is sort of low cut, peaking into the curve of her boobs. He can't help but swallow at the sight of her. She's tanned from the sun rays and she's just so darn perfect, it kills him.

'Finn?'

He must have been captivated by her beauty cos she's looking at him like he's been daydreaming.

He shifts in his feet like an oaf and takes his hands out of his pocket, a deep vulnerability to his voice when he speaks.

'I miss you.'

She looks away, almost in denial, like a deer in the headlights finding her escape after a near death accident. He waits patiently, the silence between them overwhelming him.

'I can't.' Her voice is so faint and soft, he wants to cry.

He steps closer and caresses her cheek with his large rough hands. The smoothness of her skin like silk. He can't get enough of her and he realises now, he never will. They're made for eachother, like a knot in a bow, tied together to create a perfect picture. Without her, his landscape is empty and incomplete.

'I miss you so much.' The lump in his throat forming from the emotion his words seep.

Her eyes, her pretty brown eyes are looking back at him with so much innocent and hurt, he just wants to make it all disappear and go back to the start. When they were happy laying in the sun, completely carefree and blissfully in love. He just wants her back. Her hands cover his own palm, stroking her delicate cheeks and she pulls his touch away from her.

'You can't do this to me again.'

He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand what she means. Do what? Love her so much it hurts. Stop being pulled towards her? He can't stop and he never will, they're tied together, pulled to eachother, entangled even. They're tethered and she's the pull around his heart.

He can't let go. He can't untie her and let her loose. He can't breathe without her.

He leans down as she gazes up at him almost mercifully, pleading with her eyes to let her free.

His lips find hers and he pushes her with brute force to the flat panel of the car, assaulting her lips, his teeth biting her lower lip as she moans against his, holding his face and pulling him down to her level. They haven't kissed in so long, he aches when she lets go. The taste of her strawberry Chap Stick imprinted on his lips. She's so sweet and so irresistible; he doesn't know how he ever let go in the first place.

They stay there for a while, just holding eachother. No words. Just the warm embrace, his arms around her waist as her head lies on his chest, stroking her hair.

She can't let go either.

They're tethered to eachother.


End file.
